The purpose of this research study is to compare the use of two different drug combination; the four-drug combination and the three-drug combination. the four-drug combination includes: 1) 141W94 (a protease inhibitor), this is an investigational drug. 2) Abacavir (also called 1592U89), this is an investigational drug. 3) Combivir which is a combination of 3TC (also called lamivudine or Epivir) and ZDV (also called AZT, zidovudine, or Retrovir), Combivir is an FDA approved drug. The three-drug combination includes: 1) Nelfinavir (also called Viracept), this is a protease inhibitor and an FDA approved drug 2) Combivir. Some of the purposes of comparing a four-drug combination to a three-drug combination are as follows: For how long is the virus in the blood reduced? How easy is each drug combination tolerated and how safe are the combinations? What is the antiviral activity over the first 24 weeks of treatment? What do subjects report about quality of life and taking the medication appropriately? What is the relationship between taking the medication appropriately and the durability of the reduction of virus in the blood?